Questionnements intérieurs
by Chem'iK
Summary: Ginny pense énormément. Mais Ginny ne dit pas tout ce qu'elle pense. Elle a son caractère ... C'est bien le moins qu'on puisse dire !


Questionnements intérieurs

Je la hais, nous dénoncer, comme ça, violant notre règle principale : le secret ! Elle nous a trahis, au moment le plus critique … Elle _l'a _trahi, lui qui était amoureux d'elle, pour mon plus grand malheur. Il ne m'a jamais regardée comme il la regardait, elle, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui plaire, contrairement à moi, qui ai tout fait pour qu'il me regarde avec ces yeux. Ces yeux si magnifiques, aussi brillants que les émeraudes sur les boucles d'oreilles que portait cette … _gourgandine _au bal de Noël dernier ! Ces yeux qui ont quelque chose de magique quand il vous regarde. Ces yeux où passent tant d'émotions qu'il ne peut cacher même en faisant tous les efforts du monde. Ces yeux qui paraissent plus grands qu'en vrai lorsqu'il porte ses lunettes. Il est trop craquant avec ses lunettes.

Mais trêve de divagations : elle lui a fait du mal et, même si je suis bien contente qu'il se soit enfin rendu compte qu'elle ne valait pas plus qu'une crotte de hibou, il est malheureux et je ne peux supporter de le voir si malheureux, c'est in-ad-mis-sible ! Je vais lui faire payer sa couardise à celle là, elle va voir ce qu'il en coûte de faire du mal au grand, fort, séduisant, merveilleux, héroïque, Harry Potter ! (houlà, ma fille faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de divaguer comme ça là) Elle va regretter d'être venue au monde celle là ! Je vais te la retourner pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère vite-fait tu vas voir ! Mon Ryry adoré, bientôt tu sera vengé !

Je suis déjà arrivée devant le dortoir des Serdaigles moi ? J'ai fait vite dites-donc ! Bon, alors c'est quoi leur mot de passe ? Mione me l'avait dit il me semble … « Illumination divine » ? … Nan, ils peuvent pas être si illuminés quand même. « Science sans confiance n'est que fuite de l'arbre » ? Non plus …

JE SAIS : « Vigilance constante » ! _Et le tableau pivota _! Qui eut cru que ces étudiants modèles le seraient au point de se souvenir des conseils d'un vieux paranoïaque comme l'autre Maugrey là. C'est si mignon ! -_Non je n'ai rien contre les __Serdaigles, juste contre cette Serdaigle, ne me demandez pas pourquoi_-

« CHO CHANG, OÙ TE CACHE-TU ESPÈCE DE -_censuré_- DE BALANCE INCAPABLE ? VIENS ICI ! TOUT DE SUITE ! ET VOUS AUTRES, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS REGARDEZ COMME ÇA ? ALLEZ, OUST ! TOUS AU LIT ET QUE ÇA SAUTE ! … EXECUTION !

CHOOO !

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? -_garder son calme, c'est ça, ne pas l'effrayer … Je crois que pour ça c'est raté_-

- Fait quoi ?

- Nous trahir, tous, et encore plus Harry! Pourquoi ? Et ne me fais pas ces yeux larmoyants s'il te plait.

- Ginny, as-tu déjà pris du veritaserum?

- Oui, une fois, mes frères ont voulu me faire avouer ... quelque-chose.

- As-tu tenté de te soustraire à ses effets ?

- Bien sûr ! Et j'ai presque réussi, je dis bien presque … S'ils m'avaient laissé les mains devant la bouche ils n'auraient rien compris.

- Eh bien c'est exactement ce qui m'est arrivé, même ces pustules (Pourquoi elle remonte le côté droit de son t-shirt comme ça? Oh Merlin !) n'ont pas réussi à m'empêcher de parler. Le sort de silence d'Hermione ne pouvait rien contre le Veritaserum. Je suis Navrée … Ginny, que fais-tu ? Aïe !

- Désolée. Laisses-toi faire … Fais-moi confiance »

Pourquoi suis-je en train de caresser ses boutons comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'avoir pitié d'elle ? Je peux pas résister aux yeux suppliants qu'elle me fait. Elle a les mêmes yeux que Mon Ryry. Ce que je les aime ces yeux. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je suis en train de la déshabiller moi ? Hmmmmmmm elle a la peau si douce, et quelle poitrine ! Yurgl pourquoi elle me fait autant d'effet ? Et elle m'aiderait à mieux réfléchir si elle arrêtait de me déshabiller aussi. Hmm c'est si bon ! … Oh j'ai quand même pas ? Si ? Elle rougit ? Ça a l'air de lui plaire. C'est si … je l'ai déjà dit ? Oh ça me va pas de réfléchir moi.

« - On. Peut. Hmmm ! Pas. Faire ça. Ooooh. Ici, Cho !

- Où veux-tu aller ?

- Salle-sur-demande, parvins-je à articuler »

Elle me prends dans ses bras ? Et Hmmmm c'est si bien, si chaud, si doux, si … Wouaw !

Je crois que je vais arrêter de penser là … C'est mauvais pour ma santé mentale en ce moment. Hmmmmm en tout cas c'est trop bon ce qu'elle me fait là ! Presque aussi bon que dans mes fantasmes avec -_nan faut que __j'arrête de penser à lui, au moins ce soir_-.

...

« Où suis-je ? » est ce qui pourrait me venir à l'esprit en premier en me réveillant ce matin. Mais ma première question sera plutôt « Comment suis-je arrivé là ? Et qui est cette … OH MON DIEU ! » Non je dois halluciner ? Comment Cho Chang et moi avons-nous pu nous retrouver dans le même lit ? Et pourquoi sommes-nous toutes les deux nues ? … J'ai peur de comprendre. Mince alors … Ce n'était pas un rêve ? On a bien … Non Ginny, n'y penses-pas, tu commences à rougir ! Et voilà que je me donne des ordres comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre ! Je. Suis. Définitivement. Atteinte ! J'étais pourtant venue lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait fait du mal à _mon_ Ryry ! Quoi j'avais dit que je devait plus penser à lui ? C'était hier ça ! Aujourd'hui je peux penser à lui c'est bon !

Sinon trêve de plaisanteries, la question cruciale : Ais-je une chance de sortir de cette pièce sans qu'elle ne se réveille ? Il faudrait pas qu'elle se souvienne de ça …

Je vais lui effacer la mémoire, puis lui envoyer un sort pour dormir encore un peu et le tour sera joué !

« - Oubliettes » Puis un petit sortilège de sommeil enchanté, ainsi, je suis certaine qu'elle risque pas de se réveiller de si tôt. Bon, qu'ai-je fait de mes vêtements moi ? Aaah ! Voilà ma culotte ! Manque plus que mon soutif et ma robe et je peux sortir … Au pire, juste ma robe … Où ais-je bien pu la mettre, cette foutue robe ? Aaaah, la voilà ! Mince, dans quel état elle est ? Ça devait être vraiment … torride hier soir … Bon, maintenant, le principal : rentrer au dortoir sans se faire repérer. Il est que 5h du matin ça devrait aller j'imagine. Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?

« - Ginny ?

-Harry ! Que fais-tu si tôt le matin dans les couloirs ?

- Je réfléchissait à quelque-chose d'important, et toi, Ginny, que fais-tu dans cette … tenue, de si bon matin ?

- Harry, quand tu auras fini de me déshabiller du regard, tu pourras me dire à quoi tu réfléchissais ?

- Hmmm … Pardon ? _Tss, les mecs, toujours à regarder où il faut !_

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! On regarde une demoiselle dans les yeux quand on s'adresse à elle ! Primo. Deuxièmement, cesses de me déshabiller du regard, je te prie. Ou alors déshabille-moi vraiment, mais reste pas là avec ces yeux s'il te plait.

- Ginny ! Tu viens vraiment de me demander ce que j'ai entendu que tu me demandais de faire si je ne bougeais pas ? Tu voudrais vraiment coucher avec moi ?

- Harry, « déshabiller » ne signifie aucunement « coucher avec », cesse donc de te faire des illusions. Faudrait déjà que tu te rendes compte que quelqu'un à Poudlard est amoureux de toi depuis plusieurs années déjà, que tu trouves qui c'est, que s'il ou elle te plait, tu considères le fait de sortir avec, puis éventuellement de coucher avec, puis au mieux, te marier avec et avoir des gosses et tout le tintouin ! Mais tu n'es même pas foutu de te rendre compte que cette personne, tu la connais déjà et qu'elle est en train de te parler ici-même ! _Non je ne m'énerve pas._

- Hmmmm Ginny, s'il te plait, cesse ton concours du nombre de mots débités à la minute, surtout à 5 heures du mat' et redis-moi ça leeentement … _Là mon Ryry il a vraiment une tête trop craquante, à moitié endormi, par contre ça lui arrange pas le cerveau, l'est toujours aussi réactif_ ...

- Roooh laisse tomber ! T'es trop fatigué et borné et aveugle pour comprendre que je t'aime, t'ai toujours aimé et t'aimerais toujours et ce, quoique quiconque puisse faire ou dire ! Maintenant tu arrêtes de faire cette tête de zombie, et soit tu réagis, m'embrasse à pleine bouche, me fait une déclaration passionnée et sincère, soit tu retournes te coucher ok ?

- Je crois que je vais opter pour la seconde proposition si tu veux bien, on verra pour la déclaration demain si tu veux bien …

- Harry, tu es désespérant, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que tu passes à côté de ta chance là ! … CHO et moi on a couché ensemble ! _M'écriais-je_

Tu vois, dès qu'on prononce son prénom tu réagis ! Pauvre niais, elle ne t'a jamais aimé et s'est fichue de toi depuis le début ! Elle t'es tombée dans les bras parce que ceux de son Cédric adoré lui manquaient trop et que tu étais malheureux aussi, donc influent ! Elle ne s'intéresse qu'à ton argent, elle aurait du aller à Serpentard d'ailleurs !

- Ginny, pourquoi ais-je du mal à te croire ? Je t'ai longtemps observée tu sais, je sais quand tu mens ou quand tu dis la vérité. Tu ne sais pas mentir.

- Comment ça « je t'ai longtemps observée » ? Tu es un ABRUTI HARRY ! Tu m'observe et tu ne me dis rien ! POURQUOI ? Pourquoi m'observes-tu ? _Demandés-je presque hystérique_.

- Ginny, voyons, c'est parce que je t'aime !

- Mon Ryry chéri, tu ne m'as pas dit, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, que les déclarations, on les ferait demain ?

- Euuuuuuuuh … Possible pourquoi ?

- Harry, Bonne -fin de- nuit !

- Mais …

- In n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, Harry ! A tout à l'heure.

- Pfff … Les filles, est-ce que vous réussissez à vous comprendre, vous et votre logique ?

- Parfaitement, c'est les garçons qui comprennent rien à rien.

- Si tu le dis …

- C'est que c'est vrai, à tout à l'heure

- Méseuh ! _Ne trouve-t-il rien de mieux à rétorquer_ ...

-Harry, grandit un peu ! À. Tout. À. L'heure. Harry !

C'est pas possible, les mecs j'vous jure ! C'est pas croyable, ils comprennent vraiment rien. Faut dire qu'il est pas fut' fut' mon Ryry chéri …

Mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime ! »

Mon Ryryyyyy !


End file.
